Unspoken Love
by Milia Schiver
Summary: Sujk adalah werewolf sementara Leda adalah vampir. Keduanya berasal dari klan yang bermusuhan. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan mereka? warn : death chara


**Title**  
Unspoken Love

**Pairing**  
SujkXLeda

**Rating  
**T

**Genre**  
Romance, Angst

**Fandom**  
DELUHI

**Disclaimer**  
I own nothing

**Warning**  
Yaoi, means boyXboy love, miss typos. Don't like don't read.

**Author**  
saitou hitomi

**AN  
**Fic ini adalah request dari De-Quavio-Scadphia yang udah lama banget ga bisa diwujudkan. Baru sekarang bisanya. Gomen ne.. *bungkuk" 900*

**Summary**  
Aku percaya dengan cinta kita ini, meski kita berasal dari klan yang bermusuhan. Kau werewolf dan aku vampire.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**Leda's POV**

Aku menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika merasa sinar rembulan masuk melalui jendela kamarku. Kulirik jam yang terletak di meja nakas. Sudah jam sepuluh malam rupanya. Aku lapar, sepertinya aku harus berburu malam ini. Tapi rasanya malas sekali..

Kutatap wajah kekasihku yang sedang tertidur pulas. Hm…tidak terlalu tampan memang kalau dibandingkan dengan temanku, Juri, tapi menurutku kekasihku ini memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Tubuhnya hangat sekali. Aku paling suka tidur dalam pelukannya. Hangat, nyaman, dan rasanya aman, oh, ada juga perasaan lain yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan. Mungkin kehangatan tubuhnya itu mengingatkanku pada waktu aku masih hidup dulu.

Aku vampire, aku tidak punya kehangatan tubuh, jantungku pun tidak berdetak, tapi aku masih bisa bergerak layaknya manusia biasa. Terkadang aku merasa seperti living dead saja, mayat hidup maksudku. Tapi itu benar kan? Jantungku tidak berdetak, namun secara kasat mata, aku ini memang seperti manusia. Mungkin yang membuatku sedikit berbeda adalah fakta bahwa aku ini sangat pucat, dan aku juga tidak suka cahaya matahari.

Bagi manusia, sinar matahari itu menyenangkan, tapi buatku sinar matahari itu mematikan.

Sementara kekasihku ini sebenarnya juga bukan manusia. Dia itu werewolf. Tapi menurutku, werewolf tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai living dead atau mayat hidup. Dia hangat, memiliki detak jantung dan juga tahan akan sinar matahari. membuatku iri saja.

Kulihat ia mulai menggeliat juga, kemudian perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya. Aku tersenyum manis padanya. Ia pun membalas senyumanku sambil membelai pelan pipiku. Kupejamkan mataku dan menahan tangannya di pipiku, aku suka kehangatan yang ia berikan.

"Selamat malam," ucapnya sambil menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan kemudian mencium keningku. Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Selamat malam, Sujk," kataku.

**End Leda's POV**

**-oOo-**

**Normal POV**

"Kau baru saja bangun?" tanya Sujk pada Leda. Leda pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kapan kau terakhir makan? Sepertinya sebulan yang lalu," ujar Sujk sambil mengingat-ingat. Leda tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Makanya, hari ini aku akan berburu lagi. Lapar sekali rasanya…" kata Leda sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Sujk hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Hei, apa kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Leda tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, sepertinya tidak bisa. Ada pertemuan dengan para klank," jawab Sujk sambil menatap Leda. "Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya sambil membelai pelan pipi Leda yang dingin itu.

Leda hanya menjawabnya dengan helaan napas. "Kapan ya, klan kita akan bersatu?" tanyanya lirih.

Sujk hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Leda.

"Aku sebenarnya merasa tidak terlalu nyaman dengan hubungan kita ini. Maksudku, aku tidak suka sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Aku ingin bisa seperti pasangan biasa lainnya," kata Leda lagi.

"Kita kan memang bukan pasangan biasa," Sujk mencoba melayangkan candaan pada kekasihnya yang sedang sedih itu. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil. Leda malah makin cemberut.

Sujk akhirnya bergerak mendekati Leda kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu. Ia mengecup kening Leda lama sampai ia merasakan tubuh Leda bergetar pelan. Sujk kemudian menatap mata Leda yang mulai berlinang air mata.

Sujk mulai menciumi mata Leda yang penuh air mata sambil menghapusnya perlahan-lahan. Air mata Leda yang meleleh ke pipinya ia usap dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Tapi aku….aku…" isak Leda. "Aku lelah seperti ini terus. Sudah empat tahun kita seperti ini, apa kau tidak merasa lelah?" kata Leda diiringi isak tangisnya.

"Aku mengerti, Leda. Aku juga lelah, aku sebenarnya juga tidak ingin seperti ini, tapi.."

"Kalau begini terus, kenapa kita tidak mati saja? Aku yakin kita bisa bersatu di alam sana tanpa perlu sembunyi-sembunyi seperti sekarang ini," kata Leda lagi, masih diiringi dengan tangisannya.

"Jangan berkata begitu," Sujk masih dengan sabar menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Leda masih terus menangis dalam pelukan Sujk. Sujk pun dengan sabar menunggu Leda hingga ia tenang, lengan kokohnya masih melingkar di sekeliling Leda, seakan hendak memberikan perlindungan untuk Leda.

Tidak lama Sujk merasakan Leda mulai tenang. Tangisannya sepertinya sudah berhenti. Wajah sedihnya tadi sudah tergantikan dengan wajah tenangnya yang sedang tertidur, meski raut sedihnya juga masih tersisa di sana.

Sujk menghela napas kemudian perlahan-lahan ia meletakkan tubuh mungil Leda di kasur, mengecup keningnya pelan, kemudian ia berbisik, "Gomen ne, Leda. Gomen ne."

Mata Leda perlahan membuka. "Aku…apa aku tertidur?" tanyanya pelan. Sujk menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Leda pelan. Sujk menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Baiklah, hati-hati," ujar Leda pelan. Sujk menatapnya sebentar, kemudian ia mendekati Leda dan mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. Sujk mulai menjauhkan dirinya, namun Leda menahannya dan menarik Sujk kembali ke ciuman mereka. Sujk menuruti Leda. Ia mulai memagut dan menjilat bibir bawah Leda, begitu terus sampai Leda membuka mulutnya perlahan.

Sujk segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Leda, membelai langit-langitnya dan membelit lidah Leda yang bergerak pasif. Leda melenguh perlahan. Saliva mereka mulai bertautan, namun seakan mereka tidak peduli. Sujk mulia menghisap lidah milik Leda yang membuat pemiliknya itu mendesah semakin keras.

Mendengar itu, Sujk segera menarik dirinya dan menghapus untaian saliva yang berada di bibirnya dan juga Leda. Mata Leda yang tertutup itu mulai terbuka. Ia menatap Sujk penuh tanya.

"Maaf ya, Leda aku pergi dulu," ujar Sujk. Leda hanya menatap punggung lebar Sujk yang berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba menyergapnya.

'Perasaan apa ini?' batin Leda.

**-oOo-**

Leda terus mengikuti seorang anak kecil yang sedang berjalan dalam gelapnya malam. Jarang sekali ia bisa mendapatkan mangsa manusia, apalagi anak-anak seperti itu. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing kenapa ada anak-anak yang berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini.

Anak itu semakin lama semakin berada dalam jangkauan Leda. Semakin dekat…semakin dekat… dan.. Leda segera menyambar anak itu, lalu segera menghisap darahnya sampai habis. Bisa ia dengar aliran darah segar yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darah anak itu. Tubuh anak itu mengejang dan tidak lama, terkulai lemas, mati karena kehabisan banyak darah.

Leda segera menyeka darah yang membanjiri sekitar mulutnya dan mulai mengubur anak kecil itu untuk menghilangkan jejak. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan dengan sigap melumpuhkan dirinya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tidak ia ketahui.

**-oOo-**

Leda terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya. Ia mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian yang menimpanya dan ia mulai menyadari dirinya kini sedang berada di sarang para werewolf. Ia mnegetahui dari penciumannya.

Ia ditempatkan di sebuah ruangan luas yang menurutnya adalah ruang eksekusi. Selain itu kedua tangannya dirantai ke atas ke sebuah tiang yang sangat kuat. Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri namun tidak bisa.

Ia kemudian menyadari bahwa anggota dari klannya sendirilah yang menyerahkan dirinya kepada para werewolf itu. Tapi kenapa?

"Selamat malam menjelang pagi, Leda-san," tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya. Ia kemudian menoleh dan mendapati seseorang, yang sudah pasti adalah werewolf sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kekasih dari Sujk, ya? Cantik sekali," ujarnya sambil menyeringai. "Sekedar informasi, sebenarnya kami sudah mengetahui hubungan kalian sejak lama."

Leda menatap werewolf di hadapannya dengan bingung.

"Kau polos sekali. Aku sampai tidak tega menyampaikan kebenarannya padamu. Bagaimana kalau kekasihmu saja yang menjelaskan?" ujarnya masih dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

Leda menatapnya masih dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian ia melihat seseorang berjalan masuk ke tempat itu. Itu Sujk. Namun, Sujk tidak diikat seperti dirinya, ia berjalan biasa dengan wajah tenang, tidak menyiratkan apapun, bahkan saat mata mereka bertemu.

'Su…Sujk?" Leda memandang kekasihnya itu penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.." ujar Sujk tenang. "Oh, bagaimana kalau ini, aku memanfaatkanmu, Leda. Aku memanfaatkan perasaan khusus yang kau miliki padaku itu. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi setelah beberapa lama aku yakin. Kau itu polos sekali, mudah sekali percaya pada orang lain, bahkan pada musuhmu sendiri."

"A-apa?"

"Aku memanfaatkanmu. Para werewolf sudah mengetahui hubungan kita sejak lama. Mereka tidak berbuat apa-apa hanya supaya aku bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut mengenai klanmu, itu. Klan vampire," ujar Sujk. "Dan tampaknya aku berhasil."

"Klanmu sendirilah yang menyerahkanmu pada kami karena mereka sudah mengetahui hubunganmu dan aku," lanjut Sujk. "Lama sekali mereka baru menyadarinya. Benar-benar klan arogan yang sangat bodoh."

Mata Leda membelalak lebar. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sujk. Ia tidak mau percaya. Perlahan cairan bening mulai menghiasi matanya.

"Sekarang kami tidak akan memanfaatkanmu lagi. Semua informasi mengenai klanmu, semua ada di sini," kata Sujk sambil menunjukkan kepalanya. "Dan setelah kau mati, kami akan membantai seluruh klanmu itu."

"Ti-tidak! Jangan! Ak-aku tidak percaya dengan kata-katamu! Aku mencintaimu, aku juga sangat yakin kau mencintaiku juga. Aku tahu itu…" isak Leda pilu.

"Sayangku," ujar Sujk sambil membelai pipi dingin Leda, "Tidakkah kepercayaanmu padaku itu membunuhmu?"

"Su-Sujk.."

"Tubuhmu dingin sekali, Leda. Kurasa kau perlu sedikit kehangatan dari sinat mentari," kata Sujk dingin.

"Jangan! Tolong jangan… itu membunuhku, Sujk. Kau tahu itu.." isak Leda.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kau menginginkannya? Kau mengatakan kau menginginkan kematian. Kau ingat?" Sujk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Leda.

"Aku ini baik hati, maka dari itu aku menghadiahkanmu sesuatu yang kau inginkan. Kematian."

"Sujk, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Leda dengan wajah sendu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, sayang?" ujar Sujk sambil membelai pelan wajah Leda yang penuh air mata. Leda menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sujk sangat pelan. "Tunggu aku," lanjutnya. Leda menatapnya dengan heran dan penuh tanya. Sujk menatapnya lagi dengan dingin. Namun Leda yakin, sangat yakin kalau tadi Sujk mengucapkannya sungguh-sungguh. Ia bisa mendengar kesedihan yang mendalam dari suaranya itu.

"Nikmatilah sinar mentari yang akan kau rasakan Leda," ujar Sujk. "Buka penutupnya!" perintah Sujk.

Tepat di atas Leda ternyata adalah sebuah pintu yang bisa di buka. Dan sesaat setelah pintu tersebut di buka, masuklah sinar mentari pagi yang menusuk kulit Leda, membakarnya hingga hanya ada abu yang tersisa.

Sujk menatap onggokan abu itu. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

**-oOo-**

Sinar mentari sore perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang di balik cakrawala. Sujk menatap langit dengan pandangan sendu.

**-oOo-**

**Sujk's POV**

Aku tidak percaya aku tadi membunuhnya. Membunuh orang yang sangat kucintai dan sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Aku bahkan tidak berusaha menenangkannya saat ia mengangis pilu tadi. Aku ingin sekali bisa memeluk tubuh ringkihnya itu, memberi kekuatan padanya, bukannya malah mengatakan hal-hal dingin seperti tadi.

Aku ini bodoh, sangat bodoh. Bukannya membebaskannya, aku malah menyiksanya, menyakitinya seperti tadi.

Rahasia klannya masih tersimpan rapi di dalam kepalaku dan tidak akan kuberikan pada klanku.

Aku tidak sekuat dirimu, Leda. Meski kau mengatakan aku yang lebih kuat, tapi sebenarnya kaulah yang lebih kuat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi kau lebih kuat dariku, Leda. Kau lebih dalam hal apapun dibandingkan denganku.

Aku tadi sudah memintamu untuk menungguku. Kuharap kau mau melakukannya. Aku yakin kau masih percaya padaku meskipun tadi aku melkukan hal-hal yang menyakitimu.

Leda, kau tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama. Aku ingin segera menemuimu dan mengatakan betapa besar rasa bersalahku padamu. Aku juga ingin mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu.

Kau mau kan memaafkanku dan tetap menunggu di sana, bersabar menanti kehadiranku? Aku tidak akan membuang waktuku lagi. Kita akan segera bertemu.

**End Sujk's POV**

**-oOo-**

**Normal POV**

Sujk tersenyum melihat langit yang mulai berubah perlahan dari terang menjadi gelap. Ia mengarahkan sebuah pasak perak tepat di atas jantungnya, kemudian menekannya hingga menyentuh jantungnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menahan perih, namun ia tahu perih yang ia rasakan tidak sepadan dengan apa yang dirasakan Leda tadi.

'Leda…' batinnya, sambil menutup matanya, berusaha mendapatkan kedamaian yang selama ini tidak bisa ia dapatkan. Senyumnya mengembang membayangkan wajah Leda. Leda yang akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan selama ini.

Tubuhnya pun mulai terbakar. Rasanya perih sekali, namun senyum tidak terhapus dari wajahnya. Ia tersenyum hingga tubuhnya menjadi abu.

Dan akan tetap tersenyum bahagia, ketika ia bisa mendapatkan suatu kedamaian dan kebahagiaan bersama Leda.

**-End-**

Err…gimana? Ini pertama kali saia bikin angst. Moga" aja udah lumayan yah…

Review adalah hak reader.. ^^a


End file.
